1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to clamping means that may be used with a mobile apparatus that may need to be secured to the travelling surface upon which it sets, such as a material handler travelling upon an open top railroad car.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many clamping means are known and are in use today. Some clamping means pivot about a fixed axis to clamp one member to another. Other clamping means move laterally to clamp one member to another. Typically, one actuation means is needed for lateral movement and another actuation means is needed for rotational movement. However, some clamping means have incorporated complex linkage systems to provide a limited amount of reach with simultaneous rotation. This reach/rotate motion has an advantage in the ability to be actuated with a single actuator, but the lateral and rotational motions cannot be performed separately and are further constrained by the design of the linkage system.
In light of the forgoing, it would be beneficial to provide a clamping system that can rotate and move laterally in distinct motions.
Clamping means that are used with a mobile apparatus are also known. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/472,952 discloses a clamping means which is designed to clamp a material handler to the sides of an open top railroad car. The clamping means disclosed uses a dedicated power unit, such as, for example, a hydraulic piston or an electric motor, to rotate the clamping means and another power unit that may be used to vary the lateral extension of the clamping means. The mobile apparatus may comprise four sets of clamping means with two power units each, for a total of eight power units for rotating the clamping means and moving it laterally.
The use of two power units per clamping means to perform two separate tasks is substantially more expensive than use of a single power unit to perform the two tasks. Also, the two power units must be connected to the clamping means by a greater amount of hardware than a single means. Additionally, the necessity of a control means capable of actuating all of the power units individually further increases the cost. For example, in the case of a hydraulic power unit, the apparatus may have a limited number of ports on the hydraulic swivel used to control the power units, with additional ports adding addition cost.
In light of the forgoing, it would be beneficial to provide a clamping system that can move laterally to a distance that is independent of the number of degrees the clamping system can rotate.
It would also be beneficial to provide a clamping system that can move laterally for a distance that is about equal to the ability of the actuator.
It would also be beneficial to provide a clamping system that can be used with a single power unit.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of one or more of the issues set forth above.